Hades (Disney)
Hades is the main antagonist of Disney's Hercules franchise, and one of the secondary antagonists in Mickey's House of Villains. He is the ruler of the Underworld, Pain and Panic's leader and boss, Hercules' uncle and arch-nemesis, and Zeus' younger (older in original Greek mythology) brother. He was voiced by James Woods in all of his appearances, who also played Falcon in Stuart Little 2 by Columbia Pictures, and Dr. Phillium Benedict in Disney's Recess: School's Out!, Mike Toreno in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and would later play Lex Luthor. Whereas his singing voice was provided by Rob Paulsen in the song "It's Our House Now!" in Mickey's House of Villains. Personality Hades is normally cynical, sarcastic, manipulative and ruthless, but has a serious anger management problem. As an Olympian God, he is immortal and specifically has authority over the dead. Though temperamental and destructive, he is a persuasive fast-talker and a shrewd bargainer. At some point prior to the film, he took ownership of Megara's soul as the result of one of these bargains. Hades is shown to be completely aggressive, resentful, and jealous of Zeus' position as King of the Gods and makes long-term plans to overthrow and kill him. Also, unlike most villains, Hades really does not like arrogance, but does have constant mood swings, being entertaining, comedic, and laid-back one minute, and then argumentative, short-tempered, impatient and angry the next. Despite his villainous and egotistical nature, Hades can also be quite honest and appreciative, even willing to honor his deals to those who served him well. This was confirmed when he happily frees Megara from her servitude after draining Hercules of his super strength, saying that a deal is a deal. Also, when Megara was harmed and killed by the pillar that she protected Hercules from, Hercules' strength was restored, even though it would mean the downfall of Hades' diabolical plan. As well, Hades can also be somewhat friendly and demonstrative at times (hence when he politely introduced himself and greeted Hercules and others). In House of Mouse, Hades is more polite and thoughtful, but only towards Maleficent (whom he has a crush on). Appearance Hades is a slender, muscular humanoid. He has bluish-gray skin, flaming blue hair, yellow eyes, and sharp teeth. He is also very tall. Hades' fire hair also affects his emotions: When he is angry, his skin turns red and his hair turns orange. In Hercules: The Animated Series, when Hades is confused or embarrassed, his hair goes out, revealing his baldness. Hades wears a black, gray, and blue robe. Biography Hercules In the original film Hercules, Hades appears as the main antagonist. He is first seen appearing on Olympus to attend the celebration of Hercules' birth, joking about the sentimental moment between baby Hercules and Zeus, saying that he hasn't been that choked up since he got a "hunk of moussaka caught in his throat". He pauses with a grin, waiting for the Gods to laugh, but only gets a response of scowling looks (since they are unhappy to see him). Confused, Hades asks if it is an audience or a mosaic. After politely greeting the Gods (asking how Bacchus is doing while grabbing his cheek, much to his annoyance and staring at Aphrodite's dress while complimenting on it), Zeus greets his brother and asks how things are in the Underworld. Removing Zeus' hand from his shoulder in contempt and disgust, Hades replies that things are just fine, explaining they are a little dark and gloomy and full of dead people (as always), then asks Zeus what he is going to do about it. Upon noticing Hercules, Hades pushes an oblivious Zeus out of the way and observes the infant, whom he calls the "little sunspot" and a "little snootchie". Creating a spiked skull-shaped pacifier out of black mist, Hades tries his very first attempt to hurt Hercules: By trying to stick his pacifier in his mouth. Hades does this by pinching Hercules' nose, making him open his mouth. Hades almost succeeds, but Hercules squeezes his finger tight, making Hades drop the pacifier (which disappears). Pulling away in pain, Hades quietly calls Hercules a "powerful little tyke" to himself. Wrapping his arm around his brother, Zeus tells him not to be a stiff and to join the splendiferous celebration. Slipping away, Hades says he would love to, but cannot because unlike the Gods lounging about, he regretfully has a full-time gig that Zeus charitably bestowed on him and then leaves. Zeus tells Hades he should slow down or he will "work himself to death", but then realizes he made a joke since Hades is the Lord of the Dead, making himself and the other Gods laugh. When Zeus falls into his throne and says he kills himself, a humiliated Hades fake laughs and quietly says to himself, "If only. If only.". Returning to the Underworld, Hades asked the Fates if Hercules could prevent him from taking over Mount Olympus with his super strength and they told him that he would if he were to fight, so Hades ordered Pain and Panic to kidnap Hercules and give him a potion to make him mortal, so that they would kill him. However, he didn't drink the last drop, thus retaining his super strength and allowing him to defeat Pain and Panic, who decide to keep it a secret from Hades to avoid any punishment. Years later, Megara sold her soul to Hades to save her boyfriend's life, but her boyfriend ungratefully left her for someone else, leaving a demoralized Megara under Hades' control. Hades remained oblivious to Hercules' survival until he found out from Megara that the dangerous centaur named Nessus was defeated by him. So he sent several monsters, like the Hydra, the Minotaur, and Medusa the Gorgon after Hercules, who destroyed them all in retaliation, much to Hades' anger. Running out of ideas, Hades sent Megara to find out if Hercules had any weaknesses, offering her chance of freedom if she succeeds. He soon discovered that Megara is actually in love with Hercules, thus she is his greatest weakness. Taking the opportunity, Hades personally confronts Hercules by holding Megara hostage, convincing him to give up his super strength in exchange for her being set free and not getting hurt. Hercules agrees and with a single handshake, he loses his super strength. Delighted that he finally bested Hercules, Hades releases Meg from her servitude as promised and leaves, but not before he demoralizes Hercules by confessing that Meg was working for him until the moment. Finally rising to power, Hades releases the Titans when the planets aligned, and sent them to attack Olympus and take the gods (including Zeus) as prisoners. During the siege, Hades sends in the Cyclops to kill Hercules. However, even without his super strength, Hercules defeated the Cyclops, who ends up falling over to his death. The impact caused a pillar to fall on Hercules, but Megara pushes him out of the way and ends up being fatally injured, breaking Hades' deal and giving Hercules his super strength back. With that in mind, Hercules heads to Olympus and defeated the Titans by throwing them into space where they were destroyed, much to Hades' anger. Retreating back to the Underworld, Hades taunts Hercules that while he may have foiled his plans, Megara has already died succumbing to her injuries and her soul will be joining in the river Styx along with other deceased souls. Without hesitation, Hercules went to the Underworld and offers Hades a deal: he will take Megara's place after he fishes her out from the river. Hades gladly accepts the deal, knowing that he will be delighted to have Hercules trapped in the river forever as revenge against Zeus, since it is impossible to retrieve a soul out in time. However, Hercules' selfless sacrifice allowed him to regain his lost immortality and successfully retrieve Meg's soul from the river, much to Hades' complete distraught. Realizing now that he can't stop Hercules anymore, Hades nervously asks Hercules if they can talk and says that since Zeus is the "fun guy", he asks Hercules to put in a word with him and blow the whole feud off. Then Hades holds Megara's face up to Hercules, mockingly telling her to talk to him. Having enough of his hated uncle, Hercules angrily punches him and sends him flying into the river Styx, where the souls start to attack him. Hades angrily tells the souls to get away from him, but they refuse and continue attacking him. Scared, Panic tells Pain that Hades isn't going to be happy when he gets out, only for Pain to cheer Panic up by saying if he gets out. Getting frightened, Hades says that he doesn't feel good and feels a little flushed as he is eventually dragged along with the souls into the depths of the river. Hercules: The Animated Series In the TV series, Hades appears as the main antagonist and constantly formulates new plots to dethrone Zeus and take over Mount Olympus, such as tricking the other gods to swim in the river of Lethe to erase their memories, stealing the sun, and turning Zeus into a mortal so that he can feed him to Cerebus. However, as always, Hercules and his friends arrive to foil Hades' plans, much to the latter's distraught. However, this is an error as Hercules have again his teenager's aspect. Hades has the distinction of being one of the only Disney villains (outside of fanfiction, comics or video games) to meet and team with another Disney villain; Jafar in the episode, "Hercules and the Arabian Night". Disney's House of Mouse In the series, Hades serves as a recurring guest, where he is revealed to have a crush on the witch Maleficent, and used his cruelty in a successful attempt to go on out on a date with her. He also serves as a supporting antagonist in Mickey's House of Villains where he tries to help Jafar take over the club from Mickey. Kingdom Hearts In the Kingdom Hearts series, Hades serves as a main antagonist, though his role is small. He first appeared in Birth by Sleep, when he attempts to test Terra during the Games in an attempt to defeat Zeus. He later attempt to battle Aqua after calling her a coward, but ends up losing and forcing himself to retreat, vowing revenge. During the events of Kingdom Hearts, Hades serves as a member of Maleficent's council, and uses an army of Heartless to attack the Olympus Coliseum, even convincing an uneasy Cloud in defeating Sora, though this ends up all in failure. Following the defeats of Maleficent and her allies, Hades decides to deal with Sora and his friends personally by unleashing two of the Titans. However, this too ends up in failure, forcing Hades to retreat. In Kingdom Hearts 2, Hades attempt to drain Hercules of his immortal strength by tricking Sora into opening an ancient coliseum known as the Underdrome and kidnapping Meg. Though this was successful, Sora manages to defeat Hades, who then throws Meg's soul into the River Styx. However, Hercules dives in to save Meg's soul, thus restoring his power and allowing him to send Hades into the river as punishment, just like in the film. In Kingdom Hearts 3, Hades somehow escapes the River Styx and determined not to fail again, goes back to his original plan of conquering the Cosmos with the Titans. He first appears in front of Sora, Donald and Goofy (after they call out for Hercules but to no avail) and shows some frustration over the praise they have for Hercules and their disbelief that Hades will succeed in his plans this time. But instead of fighting them, Hades tells them of his plans before using the Titans to send them flying. Soon after, he then encounters Pete and Maleficent who are after a "distinctive" black box and ask him of its whereabouts. Despite wanting them to leave him alone, Hades reluctantly tells them that the box they are after may just be the one that Zeus hid on Earth. He later appears in Olympus doing the same thing he did in the film with capturing the gods and Zeus before sending the Titans out to deal with the heroes. After a lengthy battle and some help from a recovered Zeus, the four Titans are defeated with Hercules sending them into space like in the film, leaving an angered Hades no other option but to retreat back to the Underworld, taking a bolt of lightning from Zeus with him. Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom The game features Hades attempting to take over by collaborating with other notable Disney villains, sometimes under punny aliases like "Boss Teal" and "Prince Azure". At the end of the game, Hades and the other villains are magically trapped into a snow globe. Once Upon a Time Hades is the main antagonist of Season 5B of Once Upon a Time. He is portrayed by Greg Germann. Descendants franchise In the novel Return to the Isle of The Lost, that Hades has a son named Hadie, who chooses not to be evil and instead wishes to go to Auradon and considers himself an anti-hero. However, Hades himself will fully appear in Descendants 3. Disney Parks Although not often seen live, Hades has become common in some parks. He's used in advertisements with other Disney Villains around Halloween time. In the Disneyland Resort, he has a speaking role in the Frightfully Fun Parade. In Walt Disney World, he appears in the Unleash the Villains and Villains Unleashed events. In the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom, he serves as the main antagonist, wanting to make the Magic Kingdom his new vacation spot by turning into ruins, but Merlin's Crystal of the Magic Kingdom messes with his plans. And so, he sends Pain and Panic to swipe it, but they accidently break it, with four pieces being set around the park. Hades then tries to use several other villains to get the remains, but Merlin and the park guests stop his scheme by trapping him and his goons in the completed gem. He also makes a appearance in Fantasmasic where he summons Chernabog to defeat Mickey, a plan that fails. He has a speaking role in Mickey's Philharmagic and makes a appearance in Hocus Pocus Villain Spelltacular as well. In Tokyo Disneyland Resort, he appears in Maze of Madness: The Nightmare Experiment Continues, where he traps Professor J.T. Wu in the Underworld. In Shanghai Disneyland, he appears in the Villain's Cavalcade night show, a show that happens around Halloween time. In the Disney Cruise Line, Hades appears as a main character in the Villains Tonight! show. In it, Hades is stated to have "gone soft" and needs to become nefarious he wants to keep the Underworld. And so, he visits other Disney villains to try to gain back his evil nature. Powers and Abilities * Pyrokinesis: Hades controls fire and can shoot it in any direction, which destroys any object in its path. ** Magma Manipulation: As the god of death, Hades can not only manipulate fire but also lava and magma. * Conjuring: He has the ability to create objects out of black mist * Teleportation: He can teleport himself to one point to another in black smoke. * Reality Warping: He has the ability to warp reality by the using of the deal (like when he took Hercules' strength or when he healed Megara's former lover). ** Resurrection: '''As an immortal god, Hades can manipulate life and death and bring someone back from the dead, like he did with Jafar. ** '''Sickness Inducement: '''As the god of death, Hades can manipulate sicknesses and other deadly diseases that can make someone die. * '''Terrakinesis: '''Hades has shown to have the power to manipulate the terrain when he was chasing after Prometheus and Hercules. * '''Telekinesis: Hades can move any object with his mind, like when he throw an alter on Hercules. * Underworld's Creatures control: He has the ability to control monsters like Cerberus, a three-headed dog, guards his palace. He can also create monsters. * Immortality: He is unaffected by age and he can't die (unless he were to drink the magic potion that made Hercules mortal). * God-like strength and durability: As a god has shown huge levels of superhuman strength, endurance, durability, stamina, enhanced senses, and superhuman healing factor. However, his strength is noticeably inferior to Zeus' and equal to Poseidon's. * Dark Magic Manipulation: Hades is highly skilled in Dark Magic, including Necromancy. Former Powers and Abilities * 'Lightning Manipulation: '''In the episode "Hercules and the Tapestry of Fate", Hades briefly altered fate to create an alternate universe, were he was King of the Gods and his brother Zeus was the God of Death. In this altered world, Hades also copied and stole his brother's lightning powers. However, after Hercules fixed the tapestry and restored the real universe, Hades lost his position and Lightning Powers and was reverted as the God of Death. Trivia * Hades has a surprisingly large fanbase. Various fans have sympathy for Hades, claiming he truly could be a good person if he was never humiliated. ** Another reason why Hades has a large fanbase could possibly be the fact that he is a comedic villain. Originally, he was supposed to be less comedic and more serious. But when James Woods auditioned for the role, Hades became the comedic villain he is today. * Hades' voice actor, James Woods has stated that Hades is his favorite voice role and he reprises the role at any opportunity and has successfully done so with only one exception where his singing voice was provided by Rob Paulsen. * His defeat (thrown into the River Styx) is potentially a reference to the Devil being thrown into the Lake of Fire in ''The Revelation of Saint John. However, the difference is while Hades was merely trapped in the River; Satan is completely and utterly destroyed from his fall into the Lake of Fire. * It was unknown how Hades became evil in the first place, but it can be assumed that it was out of jealousy that Zeus got to rule Olympus while he got stuck ruling the Underworld. * In classical mythology, Hades was actually a relatively passive and acquiescent god; he was simply feared, because of his position among the Olympians (i.e. he ruled over the Underworld) * He was originally supposed to be voiced by Jack Nicholson, who also portrayed Frank Costello in The Departed, Jack Torrance in Stanley Kubrick's The Shining, The Joker in Tim Burton's Batman, Jimmy Hoffain Danny DeVito's Hoffa, Colonel Nathan R. Jessup in Rob Reiner's A Few Good Men, and Daryl Van Hornein the 1987 film The Witches of Eastwick. However, Nicholson turned down the role because he felt that his payment was bad. Curiously, James Woods was considered to portray the Joker before Nicholson obtained the role. * It is theorized that he is Mal's Father from Descendants 3 trailer, showing a blue fire, and that Mal is Purple. When Hades is calm, he is blue, when angry he is red, blue and red make purple. * Hades' supervising animator was Nik Ranieri. Category:Characters Category:Hercules characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Siblings Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Nemesis Category:Mythology Category:Psychopath characters Category:Tricksters Category:Greedy characters Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Adults Category:Kidnappers Category:Disney characters Category:Antagonist